hanenannafandomcom-20200215-history
Iki
Choumei Iki (''町名 イキ, Choumei Iki)'' is a Jounin level shinobi from Shimogakure. She has trained a lot of shinobi so far starting with Kogoeru Goro, Gojoteki Ginrei and Misago Kahou. Followed by Kitoshi Akimi, Gojoteki Enpitsu and Kitoshi Shunki. Her last team is the team of Kogoeru Aiko. Background Former teacher of Team Goro, Iki had been assigned to the two remaining students of Team Ikeni, after their third member Hitotsu Ikeni had died in an incident at the Chuunin exam they had entered and their Jounin teacher got suspended. Personality One of Shimogakure's few jounin teachers, Iki is regarded highly for her abilities in the village and viewed as the best teacher they have. As soon as her team has graduated to Chuunin, she gets a new team of genin to train. This also leads to her Chuunin being forced to pick up responsibilities themselves earlier than other teams, lacking a jounin to rely on. She aims to teach her students well and thorough, but on their own time and their own level. This clashes entirely with the younger jounin Maeko, thinking her irresponsible, Iki does not get along with her, she believes it's a mistake letting her lead a team and does little to hide it. She is a patient and resourceful woman, she quickly picks up new things and is happy to share all she knows with her genin. Appearance Iki has medium length light brown hair, her light blue headband worn over her triangular fringe, with two long locks at the side of her face. She has light blue eyes. Iki has a lightblue scarf around her neck, the scarf reaches down to right above her butt. Then she has a sleeveless, purple turtleneck and simple khaki capri pants, a light blue ribbon belt hugging her hips. Iki's shoes are mid calf length and have open toes like all shinobi shoes. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Part I Iki supports her team during the Chuunin exam. She participates in the Shinobi Rally that's being organized by Konoha's new hokage Tsunade to strengthen the bond between Konoha, Suna and the newly immigrated Shimo. As a jounin she is assigned to the challenge of (sometihng I forgot). Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Part III Now married to Umino Iruka and having two children of her own, Iki has stepped down as a teacher and dedicates more of her time as a mother, she still does missions occassionally when she is needed or when she feels like it. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Iki's favorite food is Coffee Jelly simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance.